What if
by musicismyhero
Summary: I had a story idea and want to see what people thought. The idea is in chapter one
1. Chapter 1

**Grrr so since i read a book on the american revolution then watched this show an idea has been bugging me. I want to know if anyone would read it. Ok so what if the Indians watched what was happening to the colonist and decided to help? What if the leader was a female? It would be Joseph Warren/OC. Here is a little taste if you think this is a good idea~**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A lone figure watched Boston from Bunker hill as another riot broke lose. Her curly brown hair brushed her cheek as the wind blew on this cold March night. Her green eyes narrowed as the first gone shot rang thought the crisp night air. It was soon followed by a couple more gun shots. _This isn't good, but maybe we can use this unrest to our advantage, _she thought as a plan entered her mind. Maybe if they helped the colonist then maybe they would leave there land alone and they could have peace amongst each other.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So should I continue or not cause I'm not sure what everyone would think... It would go through the whole war and I may or may not let Warren live so this is extremely AU. **


	2. Boston Tea Party

Thanks to the two wonderful reviews I decided to update! Enjoy~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two years have gone by before the next major incident occured that made White Rose decide that it was time to put her plan into action. The incident happened in December where she watched in amazement as she watched a group of people dressed up as her people or the people that took her in when her family died of a disease. She was born a colonist till a disease took her entire family from her and since they lived away from town so no one knew for months after it happened, but by then the indians had comeand helped her by adopting her into their clan.

White Rose watched as they headed to the horbor. _I need a better view _she thought as she ran into the city keeping to the shadows. She held back a laugh as she noticed that they clothes were wearing were a mix of colonist own and whatwas their version of what indians wore. A small giggle left her lips before she was able to cover her mouth with herhands. She watched with wide eyes as one of the men turned and looked down the ally she was in. He waled toward her as she pressed herself against the brick wall. The man came closer till he spotted her.

"Well it looks like we have a real indian here," he looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. He wasn't dressed up like the others. "Care to join us," he asked with a hand held out for her. White Rose heasitated before grabbing his hand. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into but she had had a plan to put into action at some point why not now? He lead her out of the ally and into the group of men who shot her cuious looks. White Rose shurgged off the looks and smiled as she shifted the bow and the arrows on her back.

They made it to the harbor minuets later and they took over a shipand started to go down below when a regiment of redcoated men showed up demanding they leave. The man that found her in the ally thew over a chest that turned the dark water even darker. _They must be throwing over tea_ White Rose thought as the others took over throwing over the tea.

"I never did introduce myself. I am Samule Adams," he told her after they left the ship and were walking back into town.

"White Rose," she replied in the laungage she learned years ago as a little girl. The man Sam Adams stared at her with wide eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So was this chapter any good? This story has me super inscure. I hadn't planed on herhelping during the Boston Tea Party but it sounded right. Should I only hit the major events that are well known? Please leave a review~


	3. Gage Arrives

**Thanks to the wonderful reviews I decided to update! Enjoy~**

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

White Rose laughed as she took off in the wind and left her village. She had asked the what the Chief thought about her idea to help the white people he wasn't thrilled with the idea but he also wasn't totally against it either. She couldn't wait to tell Sam and she knew he was planning on visiting his cousins soon. She found her horse who was an Paint and jumped on to his back and headed in the direction of Boston White Rose looked toward the sea as she neared Boston and noticed something white heading toward Boston. She rode on to the hill that over looked Boston. She noticed that it was ships. and the closer she looked she saw smaller boats that held men dressed in red uniform.

This is not good she thought before turning her horse around and headed to John's home. John was more level headed of the two cousins though he was nervous around White Rose and her adopted young brother Races With Wolves when she first visited and Races With Wolves decided to tag along. Abigail was welcoming even though she didn't want her around the children at first.

"Hey John," White Rose greeted as the man walked out of his house when she arrived. He smiled when he noticed his children race out the door to greet the young woman who was teaching them the ways of her people under the watchful eye of Abigail. They thought of her as an older sister who taught them and visited them.

"Hello White Rose what bring you here today," John asked as one of his sons jumped on to her back.

"I was hoping to catch Sam here so I can tell him what Chief Black Bear had to say and ask why their is so many ships bring men dressed in red in the harbor of Boston," White Rose replied.

"Looks like you got here just in time," he pointed behind her when she gave him a confused look.

"White Rose, John, They sent General Gage and his men into Boston," John told them when he reached them.

"Well its a good thing that Chief Black Bear is leaning toward helping," White Rose smiled.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**So was this chapter any good? This story has me super insecure. Please leave a review**


End file.
